The Book
by K. Fang-sama
Summary: "If power is what you wish to achieve, you must first ask yourself how to obtain it, and what's standing in your way. Once you know all of that, go after it. And get rid of everything that stands in your way, regardless of what it is. If you hesitate in your quest, then you are doomed to fail." Henry Stokes, The Ultimate Guide to Villainy, 2nd Edition. How it all began. ChasexOC
1. Chapter 1

_**Another idea on Xiaolin Showdown. Let's begin, shall we?**_

* * *

The Book

**Chapter One**

It was another typical day at the Xiaolin Temple. The monks were doing a training exercise with Master Fung, up until Dojo started yelling. "Woah! Kids, we gotta jet. Another Shen Gong Wu has revealed itself." The dragon stated as he slithered in, opening the Ancient Scroll of the Shen Gong Wu when the monks were nearby.

"It's the Pendulum Pendant," he began explaining, showing the picture of a chain holding a gem in the shape of an arrow with a curved tip. "It's power can slice through any and everything possible." He stated as they watched the image of a warrior swing the pendant, letting the chain get longer before swinging it at a log and slicing it in half. The dragon shuttered, closing the scroll. "Just make sure it's not swinging at you."

"Then we have no time to waste," Omi said as Dojo grew large. They flew off, heading towards a dense forest in western China. Landing only at the sight of the same evil boy genius who showed up at each Shen Gong Wu hunt, followed by his robots. "Jack Spicer. Prepare for a humiliating defeat!" Omi yelled, getting into a battle stance.

Jack smirked. "I don't think so, Chrome Dome! Jackbots, attacks!" He commanded.

The robots came at them, guns at the ready. The four spread out, quickly wasting away the machines, even as they were fired at.

"Wudai Neptune, Ice!"

"Wudai Mars, Fire!"

"Wudai Star, Wind!"

"Wudai Crater, Earth!"

They stood in the clearing, Jack cursing as he left defeated. "Haha! Now for the Shen Gong-" Omi's sentence was cut short, a new voice echoing in the distance.

"Ow!" It cried. The four Wudai Warriors stood straight before heading in the direction of the person in question. It was a woman in her early twenties, with pale white skin, long, messy white hair, her left eye shining a light blue, while her right was covered by an eye patch. She wore a long sleeved, green shirt, with a pair of blue jeans, brown hiking boots, and a small bag on her back.

From what it appeared, the shots from the Jackbots may have missed the Xiaolin, but they hit the path above, where the woman was walking on, making her stumble to the ground. She was clutching her left boot, repressing the urge to shed tears. It didn't take much to know that the fall had hurt her.

"Are you all right?" Kimiko asked first as they all gathered around her.

The woman looked up at her, her being beginning to shake as she said: "S-something...something hit my leg." She informed them.

Kimiko stayed by her, a hand on her shoulder while the guys went to look at the afflicted area. They knew something hit her, but they weren't expecting what they found.

After lifting her pant leg a bit, they saw a chain hooked into a loop that held an oddly shaped, black gem. And from what it appeared, the wound was deep. "Oh boy," Dojo said, popping out from Omi's collar, a hand on his chin. "We found the Pendulum Pendant, alright." He said.

The woman looked at Kimiko. "What?" She asked confused.

"We'll explain later. Right now, we need to get you to a doctor." She stated.

Raimundo shook his head. "There's not a hospital around here for miles." He informed her, remembering all the greenery they passed along the way.

Omi nodded. "Then we'll have to bring her to Master Fung. He will know what to do."

Dojo grew large again, frightening the woman further as her eyes grew wide. Clay moved then, picking her up gently. "It's alright, Ma'am. You ain't got nothin' to fear from Dojo, or from us. I give ya my word." The woman was still shaking, but she still nodded at the cowboy.

They boarded Dojo then, flying back to the temple with her.

* * *

_**Well, it's new for me (again). It's amazing what you can think of while going through fan art.**_

_**Anyways, thanks for reading and do tell me how I did. I want this story to be good, here.**_

_**~ K. Fang-sama**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Still short, I know. Had to update the story. Enjoy :)  
**_

* * *

The Book

**Chapter Two**

Master Fung exited one of the vacant rooms, the Pendulum Pendant in his hands as he carefully cleaned blood off of it "How's she doing?" Master Fung looked at Raimundo and the other monks, all of whom stayed outside in case they were needed. And stayed to listen to their guest crying at the pain in her leg.

The old man nodded. "She will be all right, young ones. However, the wound is rather deep, so I would not expect our guest to be able to walk anytime soon." He informed them.

Clay grabbed the tip of his hat. "Anything we can do, Master Fung?"

Master Fung's eyes softened. "Our guest is asleep at the moment. She's had quite a day and requires some rest. For now, we will let her sleep, but she will require much assistance tomorrow." He replied. The monks frowns remained, but they returned to their rooms. Hoping to get to sleep quickly so tomorrow would come.

The next day was like any, only slightly different. The sun was out, the monks were up early, but rather than head out for training once they were ready, the four warriors went in and checked on the woman from yesterday. She was still sleeping, and she didn't appear to feel the pain as she dozed. The monks left, then went about their day. No Shen Gong Wu revealed themselves, so the four just continued on their day as usual, checking on their sleeping guest at lunch, then once again before they prepared their dinner. This time a groan coming through their ears.

They opened the door, seeing their albino guest holding herself up by her elbow, and using her free hand to rub her head. "You are awake!" Omi cheered happily as he made his way over to her bed, the other monks following in suit.

Their guest groaned again, looking out the window from the corner of her eye. "Damn, did I really sleep through the rest of yesterday?" She questioned, unable to believe it.

"Oh, yes. Master Fung said that you would require some assistance for awhile, considering your injury. Can we get you anything, Miss-?" The yellow-head stopped, a nervous grin on his face at realizing he didn't know the woman's name.

"Torrance. Calla Torrance. And while we're on the subject of names, who are you kids exactly, and how the hell did a necklace jam itself into my leg?" She asked them, frustrated. It was tense, but the Xiaolin managed to explain what happened and who they were. They went through every detail they thought necessary, including the Shen Gong Wu, the difference between Xiaolin and Heylin, as well as naming their enemies. Calla's head dropped back against her pillow, staring at the ceiling in awe. "Woah..." She breathed out.

The warriors chuckled nervously. "It's a lot, I know." Raimundo managed to say at one point. "But that's about everything. We're really sorry you got caught in the middle of it, believe me. That's the last thing you need."

"Oh, yes. Please accept our apology." Omi said, bowing his head with the others.

Calla looked at them with a raised brow, but she soon sighed. "The way you put it, I tumbled into your Wu because some robots missed you while firing. Plus, we were in a forest. You didn't know I was there and vice versa, plus there wasn't a hospital nearby. You've got nothing to apologize for, as far as I'm concerned. If anything, I should be thanking you for bringing me here."

They smiled a bit, somewhat relieved, but still somewhat guilty. "How about some food, Ma'am? You slept the day away, yesterday." Calla sat up, and she was about to answer Clay when her stomach growled. They chuckled a bit. "I think that's a yes." He said, smiling brighter now.

"Is there anything else you need, Calla?" Kimiko asked before the guys left.

Calla smiled. "Just a glass of water and my bag. I have a book in there I'd like to read while I'm waiting." Again, another round of smiles.

Omi got her the water, and Kimiko got her bag, and even stayed while she pulled out a small book: "And Darkness Reigned" By: Henry Stokes. "What's it about?" Kimiko asked her, curious. "There aren't enough girls around here to talk to, so..."

Calla chuckled. "I understand. I had three brothers growing up." Kimiko cringed, and Calla just chuckled more. "You have no idea." She said. "I don't know why I'm so fascinated with this author, but...he pretty much writes about the darker edge of things. Corrupted societies, villainous worlds, and even goes as far to write about the citizens who live in them. This one is apart of a series about a young soldier who tried to defend the world from darkness, and now, is at the mercy of a dictator."

Kimiko chuckled nervously. "It must be a good read." Calla nodded at that. "Maybe I could show you some interesting video games at one point. Goo Zombies, maybe."

She nodded. "That would be nice. My mom never let me play those as a kid." Kimiko smiled, bowing respectively before leaving to help the guys in the kitchen.

* * *

_**Well, that's all for this chapter. Things will be heating up soon, no worries ;)**_

_**~ K. Fang-sama**_


End file.
